Scott Summer's Worst Day Ever
by Chuckles123
Summary: Here's your sneak peak “Bobby released Scott's neck and gave his shades back and sat there not moving a muscle. They couldn't believe how much of a man Jean looked without her hair. Major Scott and Jean bashing. Just read it! Its only like 2500 words!


**Hey i just got this idea like 10 minutes ago! I hope it goes out hott! **

**Scott Summer's Worst day ever.**

**Take one:**

One romantic evening in the gardens of Bayville's finest school for mutants. 8:38 P.M.

Jean and Scott were taking their usually evening stroll through the blooming gardens of the mansion, when Scott noticed Bobby coming toward them at pretty fierce pace. He knew that couldn't be good... the pain was coming.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''Back in Time 10 mintues ago'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rec room

"No mines BIGGER!" Bobby argued.

"No ,man, mines way huger!" Ray replied.

"Um, dude, I think he's beats you by a long shot. Quick someone get them a ruler!" Jubilee asked the crowd of mutants that surrounded the two.

"Here" Rhana pulled one from her bra.

Everyone gave her strange looks.

"What? You should always be prepared!"

"Riiiight" Tabby pulled the ruler out of Rhana's hands and measured Ray, "3 inches, Okay Bobby your turn."

"2 inches." Tabby gave the ruler back to Rhana.

"What only 2 inches!" Jubilee sighed.

"2 inches! Ha I win! I have the bigger finger!" Ray jumped for joy.

"Fine, whatever." Bobby huffed and shoved the screen door open. "Maybe a nice refreshing walk will help me blown off some steam." He thought.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''End of back in time'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Where left our oh-so-romantic couple at 8:38 P.M.

Scott suddenly got sweatier and sweatier as Bobby approached him. He swore Bobby's eyes turned a menacingly red and he started foaming at the mouth.

"Um, Jeanie I think we should head in side, the stupid brats are probably causing chaos... -gulps-" Scott grabbed Jean's hand.

"No, Scotty I want to stay out here... the moon makes me... hott" Jean got a scandalous grin and started to "get in his pants."

"Jean... what are you trying to... -AHH- mother of Xavier! Bobby what the hell!"

Bobby decided to blow off some steam by using Scott as a personal punching bag because he was the one who told Logan that Bobby was the culprit in the switching of the underwear to sandpaper fiasco. He planned to tackle Summers to the ground and then he would start sucker punching him until he **died**. "It's Gold, Pure gold" he thought as he brought down the team leader but he also brought down (please insert insulting name for Jean here) too. Somehow, though, in all this mayhem, Cyclops's shades fell off and his beam went right into Miss. Jean's luscious red locks. Bobby released Scott's neck and gave his shades back and sat there not moving a muscle. They couldn't believe how much of a man Jean looked without her hair.

"Oh my god! -Shrieks-" what the mother happened to my nice -better than Rouge's- hair! -Screams-" Jean touched her cripsy, burnt, lumpy head.

"Now sugar lumps... it doesn't look that bad." Scott tried to lie, to a Telepath.

"THAT BAD! Hear that Bobby he says not that bad! Only because he was the one who did this to me! Well I'll tell you one thing, Let see how bad this is! **We are over!** Jean stuck her nose in the air and walked away, leaving Scott to well umm nothing... except for Bobby.

"Over? As in broken up?" Scott processed what Jean said.

Scott clenched his fists and yelled to the sky. "BOBBY THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT AND YOUR GOING DOWN FOR IT!" Scott stood up and gritted his perfect teeth at Bobby.

At that point Bobby finally got his cue to run far, far away. So he gave a toothy grin and slid away on his ramp of ice.

"Drake get your dead self back here! You butt hole!" Cyclops charged toward Iceman, shooting his red beam.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''Rec room same time'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"God Sam face it, me and Kitty going to win." Rhana flung the little white ball into the hole of the opposing side of the Foose Ball table.

"Ha like goal! We like win!" Kitty high-fived Rhana. Ray and Sam frowned and sat down on the over stuffed couch.

"Does anyone want to take us on next? What no -Oh My God" Rhana's mouth dropped to the floor.

Hairless Jean stood in the doorway and no one dared to say anything.

With all eyes on her she gave a dramatic scoff and ran to her room... crying.

"Whoa, I don't even wanna know." Amara stared at the spot Jean was just at.

"Meh either." Rogue turned her attention back to her fascinating novel about a vampire and a human falling in love, getting married, and having a kid. But in the end the human dies because the selfish vampire gave her a hickey.

"WHOA, watch out, watch out! Wait a second, help me!" Bobby slid in, on his ice slide of doom and crashed right into a book self with all books tumbling down on him. "Like, ouch" He brushed himself off and stood up. Bobby crashing into things was normal, but what came next was no surprise but no one knew it would actually happen.

"Yes now your mine!" Scott popped in from nowhere and drove for Bobby's poor weak neck. "I'm going to strangle you until your nothing but a limp body!" Scott held Bobby against a wall, turning him blue.

Shocked by what was happening before them, Ray, Sam and Kurt took a hold of Scott's strong body and tried restraining him.

" It wasn't -chokes- even my -gasps for air- FAULT!" Drake tried to reason with his now even bigger enemy.

"What! Of course it was your fault! Scott gave up trying to kill Bobby and threw him against the wall. Iceman's limp body slid down it the floor and tried to get his breathing back to a normal pace.

"Bobby!" Rhana, and Amara ran to him, making sure he got his normal breathing pace back, while Kitty stood, hands on hips scowling at Scott. Along with Jubilee glaring at him with her arms across her chest. Kurt, Ray and Sam knew those faces and decided to causally take a few steps backwards... and sprint to somewhere as far away as possible. Rogue stayed where she was and sat back to watch the action.

"So um, Summers... ya mind telling me what the hell you were doing just now? You better have a good of a hell reason too." Jubilee stepped up closer to him.

"Hey Jubilation, back off. I have a perfectly good reason on why I was strangling your boyfriend." He pointed to the now furious Bobby. He was not her boyfriend!

"Well than tell us." Jubilee demanded.

"Me and uh Jean kind of..." Scott shut his eyes and cleaned a spot on his glasses.

" Kind of like what?" Kitty had to know the gossip.

"We sort of..."

"I know what they did!" Everyone turned to Bobby's getting revenge face and Rogue took a sip of her soda, "They BROKE UP!" but, she quickly spit the purple fizzing liquid all over the floor.

"What?"

"Oh meh god."

"Like no."

"Seriously?"

"Wow."

Were Rhana's, Rogues, Kitty's, Jubilee's and Amara's immediate reactions.

"But if you guys are broken up, then there is no hope for anyone else, I mean you were the _perfect couple_." Amara gave more agony to the situation.

"Does that have anything ta do with Miss. Jean Perfect Grey getting her hair blown off?" Rogue asked.

"Well yeah it kind of does. My glasses fell off and my beam kind of went into Jean hair. But if Bobby's ass didn't try to kill me in the first place, me and Jeanie could be making out right now!" Scott felt like crying.

"Bleh." Everyone gave a disgusted face toward the thought of Jean and Scott touching each other intimately.

Scott hated them all. "Well fine if you don't want to give me sympathy then I don't need you!" He ran out, mumbling a few words that he would like to call Bobby.

Cyclops carried himself to the garage and decided to take his motorcycle (actually Wolverines motorcycle) for a little night ride.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' Steel Cage Tavern""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

4 hours later.

Scott went to about 4 different bars and got shit faced in all of them. He was trying to rid the thought of losing Jean out of his mind. As he was roaring down Highway 666 the blinking letters of Steel Cage Tavern caught his eye, so he drove in to check it out.

As he stumbled in from being so drunk, he smelt the scent of heavy liquor and chewing tobacco. Yum. Then he spotted the most beautiful thing in the world, a steel cage, with folding chairs, maces, clubs, and guns included. 'Since I didn't get to beat the living daylights out of Drake, maybe I can do it to some poor defenseless stranger...' Scott thought.

"Next up, our 5 time winning Beat Me Up Hard Champion, Tabby Hard Ass Smith!" announced the toothless and abnormally large referee.

Scott sat at the bar and saw 'Tabby Hard Ass Smith' standing in the cage being cheered and booed at by the wasted audience. Any other pathetic loser would have known, that it was Tabby but poor clueless Cyclops had liquor, his emotions, and the urge to kill Bobby Drake, blocking his ability to ran far far away from his soon to be ass whooping.

He turned to the poor unsuspecting bar tender and yelled "Rats ritas gapha graba gribble snoogle!"

"Excuse me sir?" Cassidy, the bar tender, took away Scott's ten empty tequila glasses.

"I just told you! I want a piece of that Steel Cage!" Scott vomited on the stool next to him.

" Oh yes of course... let me just tell the head of Beat me Up Hard battles. He'll get you ready." Cassidy hit a little blue button under the bar counters.

"Hey petite, what do yo' need from Remy?" That dashing stud himself, strutted up next to Cassidy.

"This fellow here, would like to be in the next steel cage battle. Do you think he's in a fighting condition?" She wiped off some puke on Scott's face.

Remy smirked and looked at Scott. His hair was a mess, shirt stained with some stranger's puke on it, eyes dialed, reeked of beer and smoke and looked more clueless than a deer in head lights. He didn't know where the hell Scott came from, but he did remember that one time Scott blasted Remy's fine ass into a wall, embarrassing him... right in front of his cherie!

"Of course he's fit to fight! There isn't a better condition he could be in! In fact how about he dukes it out right now!" Remy grabbed Scott's arm (charging it a bit) and threw him into the cage.

As the audience started to cheer on the next fight, Tabby smiled and turned around to see her next victim.

"Scott?" She looked towards Remy who mouthed the words "Beat him to the ground" giving a punching motion toward Scott.

Tabby kept changing glances from Scott to Remy, not sure what she should do, but then the mental image of all those times she had to wake a 4:40 A.M. Because the team leader thought it'd be a good idea to get some extra practice so they'd be in tip top shape for the danger room. 'Pfft yeah right, you just wanted to see Jean's boobs bounce around' Tabby thought, "That's it Summer's your going down" Hard ass Smith got in a fighting stance, then went in for the kill.

She jumped on his back and and started sucker punching him.

"EEK!" Scott yelped out and realized that a_ "_chick_" _beating his ass hard. "No, not again!" Scott flung Tabby across the hard floor of the steel cage.

"Yeah!" The drunks cheered on Scott.

"I got ten bucks on blondie, okay?" the referee handed a ten dollar bill to the bet keeper. Remy smirked, "Thanks".

Tabby got up and checked for any cuts or injures. "Shit, my lip's bleeding... I'm suppose to use these on Pietro later!" Tabby clenched her fists, spun toward Summer's and gave him a rhino. When he turned to meet the woman who gave his ass so much pain... his head smashed into her fist.

"This is for ruining my beautiful, luscious, lips," she kicked him the groin, " this is for going out with that prudey Miss. Jean Grey" ... stomach kick... " and this for being the complete uptight, fckerfied bat, ass hole that you are!" Tabby climbed up the steel wall on the cage and body slammed Scott's white ass.

:Cheers:Applause:

"I don't care who you fight later in life but no one can kick your ass better than what I just did." Tabby threw her hands in the air and took the applause's from the knee walking drunk audience.

In the all commotion, Remy quickly inched his to the exit and rode away into the night. With all the loot of the bets. Well that's Remy for you.

Scott stood up, madder than hell, gave Tabby a death glare and walked out.

Not knowing where to go... or what to do next Scott got on Logan's Harley and rode down to Highway 69... searching for more tequilas and beer. Maybe a strip club, who knows?

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''DaNgEr RoOm 5:00 A.M.''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Jamie."

"Here."

"Bobby."

"Yeah... I'm here."

"Rouge."

"Here."

"Tabby."

" Of course I'm here Wolvie!" Tabby smirked.

"Jean... wells she's not going to be here for um... personal reasons." Wolverine got his New Recruits absentee list and his X-men absentee list for a double session. Double the people, double the pain... he always said.

"Scott."

:Silence:

"Summers." Logan said a little louder.

Tabby's giggled a bit and smiled.

"That's it Smith, where is he?"

"Um well... you see..." Tabby looked down at the ground.

"I'm right here Logie! And right there is Bobby!" Scott threw the danger room doors open... so drunk that he was practically walking on his knees with a martini glass in hand.

"Say Bobby! How about giving your good ol' grandma Scott a nice big hug!" Scott ran toward Bobby's shocked figure.

Everyone ran from the crazy loon... even Logan did, but poor Jamie was frozen to the floor. They all ran to the safe secure control room and watched in despaire.

Scott ran right past Jamie and into the locked door of the control room.

"Well, fine! If I can't kick Bobby's ass then I'll kick the kangaroo's!" He turned his head toward Jamie with drool dripping down his shirt. Oh shit.

Jamie thought it was a good time to run... but it was too late... Scott had him by the shirt and his fist was going to meet painfully with his face. Boom... Jamie got a black eye.

The control room was silent. No one ever hit Jamie... he's smallest and most fragile. Plus... they didn't want to find out what the punishment was for that. Then Rogue's maternal instincts kicked, and they were soon to find out.

She took off her glove, "Hey Summer's, Ah think you should take a nap." and punched him in the face

:Darkness:

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''Med lab''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Scott slowly opened his weary eyes to Remy's grinning face. " Holy Hell!" He shot up like a bullet.

"Relax homme, Remy's just here too return yo' wallet." Remy slipped a twenty out of it and handed it to Scott. " Yo' dropped it down at the steel cage. 'Member? Like a two days ago."

" What! I've been here for two days? Why?" Scott jumped up from his white cot.

"Slow down dere. 'Member, Remy's cherie punched yo' lights out, 'cause you were drunker than Remy's Uncle Hermy on New Years Eve."

" Well why isn't Jean here! She is my girlfriend after all..."Scott then recalled all the events that happened two days ago. "Wow." He sat back down.

"Yo' betta be sayin wow, everyone thought yo' weren't going to be waking up, you were so wasted! Remy poked something medical and very shiny. "But it isn't all bad, dere is someone here to see yo'" He gestured to the door.

Cassidy, the bar tender, stood in the door way, smiling. Scott stood up and walked over to her.

"Hi." She was still smiling.

"Hey." He put his hand on her cheek.

" Well, Remy doesn't want to burst yo' bubble Summer's, but yo' still in a hospital gown. Remy suggests yo' get some pants on... quick." He smirked.

" Just one moment please." Scott ran out of the Med Lab holding his gown shut.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''5 Days Later''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Another romantic evening in the gardens of Bayville's finest school for mutants. 8:38 P.M.

Scott and Cassidy were sitting nicely on a bench admiring the stars when Jean abruptly ran up and grabbed Scott by the arm, " I wanna go out again." She smiled at him, her fake wig looking extra well um... fake.

" Uh, sorry but I already have something going on." He gestured toward Cassidy.

"Well fine! I'll go ask Lance if he needs a new girlfriend!" She slapped him in the face, which knocked off his glasses off, shooting his red beam... right into Cassidy's golden blonde locks of hair.

"Oh Fuck not again, call the Steel Cage Tavern... and make a reservation for me." Scott started to cry.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''THE END''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

So didn't you just absolutely love it! Well anyway... me what was wrong with it... please?


End file.
